The invention relates to a clothes arm for hanging up articles of clothing and which comprises several telescopically coupled together, hollow arm elements, so that it tapers towards its free end from a fixing end carrying fixing means for fixing to a wall and on which are provided several clothes hooks, distributed over its length and projecting at right angles to the arm longitudinal direction for hanging up an article of clothing or a clothes hanger.
A clothes arm for hanging up articles of clothing is appropriately fixed to a wall at a relatively high point, e.g. at head height in the same way as clothes hooks and projects vertically therefrom. As it would then take up a lot of unused space when not in use and could even constitute a hazard, a known clothes arm is constructed so as to fold outwards against the wall. It also has a narrow construction, so that the hooks of a clothes hanger can engage over it and several articles of clothing with clothes hangers can be hung up side by side. However, it is not suitable for hanging up several articles of clothing by their hanging loops, because it is too thick for this purpose.
The problem of the invention is to provide a clothes arm, which can easily be converted into an esthetically attractive, space-saving form and which also makes it possible to hang several articles of clothing in stable manner thereon, without requiring additional clothes hangers.
It must also be easily manufacturable from a few parts.